


Giddy Up

by TheBuggu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Hanzo, Demonic blow job, Hanzo talks down to him kind of????, M/M, McCree hunts for supernatural things, Not really slut shaming but more like human shaming Idk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This situation could come off as dub-con, a bunch of smut, but it's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: Jesse McCree is a man who obsesses about hunting the paranormal and supernatural. But every time he finds a lead, it ends the same way: a fake mystery, an exaggeration, or just a plain and simple let down. Recent rumors lead him to a secluded village in Japan, where he meets a charming stranger...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a disturbing lack of porn with Demon Hanzo ever since Blizzard released the new skins. Come on fandom, get with the picture. Why did you make me write this smut I'm thirsty for? ;;;;
> 
> Edit: http://smuttybugggu.tumblr.com/post/152292517894/giddy-up-thebuggu-overwatch-video-game Consider reblogging the link on tumblr for me? ;D Spread the demon love!

"Tell me, human," the lust-inducing voice beckoned to McCree, "is this how you imagined meeting a true demon would be like?"

 For years, Jesse McCree followed flimsy leads, hoping to get a mere...glimpse of the supernatural. But it always ended the same: a hoax or a severely imaginative person who jumped to conclusions. But now, he was cornered on a nest of pillows by a dark grey humanoid form. Two horns decorated the beast's head, his eyes were a blank milky white, and his muscular form pressed close to McCree. Fangs grazed across his neck, causing Jesse's adam apple to bob as he tried to swallowed down his arousal.

 "What's wrong?" the demon asked as he nudged McCree's chin up and stared into his eyes with amusement. "Weren't you so eager mere minutes ago?"

 "Y-you...were human," Jesse struggled to form words. "A damn good lookin' one."

 "Humans," the demon rumbled in amusement. "Always caring about such superficial things like an appearance. Are you saying you aren't interested now?" he demanded coyly, trailing a clawed finger tip against McCree's bottom lip.

 McCree groaned in return and against his better judgement suckled on the finger. The demon purred, pleased with his actions, and mockingly cupped a hand against his chin.

 "Such an obedient little mortal you are," he mused as the hand just as quickly leaves McCree's face. It trailed down his chest and effortlessly tore his shirt open, breaking every button and exposing his hairy chest. The demon eyed McCree's chest and gave it a short, appreciative stroke before moving further down south. He cackled deeply as his hand stopped against the hot and obvious bulge in Jesse's pants, palming it ever-so-teasingly. "You'll do just fine."

 McCree gasped and hissed through his teeth as he pawed at the demon's waist for attention. It felt so nice. "Shit," he whispered weakly. "Ah...Hhhnnn...Darlin'."

 "Yessss," the demon approved of his whines and quickly shoved him down, guiding McCree to lay back against the nest of pillows beneath him. "Such energy you have..." There was another sudden laugh as the same hand pulled back from McCree's stiffening member and danced around the rim of his jeans. "I suppose it is a good thing I decided to not kill you the instant I lured you here. It has been far too long since I've had a such an opportunity." The demon's eyes shimmered wickedly and in an instant, McCree's pants and briefs were yanked down.

 Jesse grabbed a fistful of pillows and whimpers again. His lips...quivered as the demon shoved two fingers inside his mouth. The hot and tingly sensation spread all throughout his body; a foreign heat bloomed alive. He briefly glanced down and saw how quickly his erection bounced up, now free from the prison of his clothes; how quickly the demon encircled his hand around it, almost possessively.

 "Confused, aren't you?" the demon asked with a mocking croon. "A mere touch from me is enough to make your mortal body aflame with lust."

 McCree's eyes were wide and bright with life as the demon withdrew his fingers. His breathing stifled as he weakly leaned up and watched as the demon shoved himself between McCree's thighs and nudged them apart. "Look at you, pitiful human. Look at how easily I lured you into my den. And look at how easily I've bedded you."

 The demon grinned and licked his lips like a hungry predator. It caught Jesse off guard to see how long his tongue was, how the tip had a forked edge--almost like a snake's. It easily wraps itself around McCree's cock as the demon's fangs graze against the head. Jesse slapped a hand over his mouth and gasped between his fingers. The demon slurped loudly, uncaring for manners, as he began to take in McCree's member. His claws kneaded against Jesse's inner thighs and his eyes glowed in delight.

 The heat already present coiled inside McCree. The intensity doubled as a shiver crept up his spine. "You're...you're so....good," he babbled as the sensations overwhelmed him. "Damn...You're great. Even before I knew you're this." His voice cracked and he rocked into each bob of the head. "Fuck me...Shit!"

 The demon rumbled in amusement as he fondled McCree's sack and locked stares with him. McCree's face burned with shame...amazement...timidness? Those white eyes held a sharp and intense hold on him. The entire situation felt so surreal; how such a mysterious creature like the demon made something as intimate and crud as getting a blow job seem...magical. A shudder traveled through him and his vision became hazy; keeping him on the brink between reality and fantasy.

 "Merciful heavens," Jesse whined as the demon teased him and kept him on edge. He took a risk and placed his hand against the demon's head, carefully grabbing a fist of hair and stroking along one of the horns with his thumb. "Darlin'...I don't care if you wanna kill me right after this, please... _hnnn_ do not stop."

 It's a smidge embarrassing that McCree came almost immediately afterwards--so quickly--and the demon greedily swallowed it down. McCree heard a distinct ' _plop_ ' as the demon pulled his mouth back and hissed in pleasure.

 "Kill you?" he mused. "No. I have a much better use for you," the demon whispered and drew closer. "It has been a long time since I had fun with a mortal."

 In an instant, the demon waved a hand and his own clothes faded entirely: revealing a nude, muscular form. Along his left arm was a bold marking of a bright red oni that ran from his shoulder down to his wrist. McCree couldn't help but to gape at the demon and swallowed hard. And then, he lurched forward and crawled on McCree's burning body. His hands traveled up and down Jesse's body, squeezing and massaging, and seeming to appreciate his build. His hands groped along McCree's chest, pausing to pinch and squeeze his pert nipples. It made him loll his head back and forth and groan happily, pushing up into the touches.

 "Mmm. You may call me Hanzo. You will be screaming my name by the time we're through," the demon stated and gave McCree no warning as he dominates his mouth in a fierce kiss. He grabbed Jesse's hair, pulled tightly against the scalp, and raked his claws against McCree's backside. He paused and pulled back to add a, "It has been too long since a mere human has attracted my attention. You should feel honored."

 Jesse moaned against the kiss like a bashful virgin and hesitantly placed his hands around 'Hanzo's waist once more, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath and listened. The same warm tingles assaulted his body on every inch of exposed skin, but he didn't mind. It was such a unique and mystical sensation and made him even more eager.  "I'll feel whatever you want me to Hanzo," Jesse gritted out and made a ragged breath, trying to relieve the overpowering arousal by rubbing his throbbing cock on the inside of Hanzo's thighs. "But please don't tease me. Awww, god."

 Hanzo smirked and encircled a hand around Jesse’s neck. “I will do what I want, human. Do not plead or beg, it will be useless. You lost any ounce of control the moment you so foolishly stepped into my den, like a horny little mongrel.” There’s a brief pause the hand lifted away and instead traced a thumb across his cheek, a mimicking affectionate motion. “Be grateful you still have your life. Though, you wouldn’t be useful to me dead or as a quick snack.”

 “So, tell me, cowboy,” the words rolled off of Hanzo’s tongue like silky butter, “has anyone ever given you a proper riding?”

 It made McCree shiver with anticipation. He watched as the demon shifted slightly and moved back onto his knees, straddling his waist. His eyes grew wide when he saw Hanzo was already preparing to line up Jesse’s dick with his entrance.  

 “Wait, wait,” McCree stammered and took a deep breath. “Don’t you gotta prep yourself?”

 The demon merely paused and cackled at him. “You are under the impression I am a feeble body, like your own. It’s almost--ahh--charming,” he mocked and teasingly pinched McCree’s cheek. “Be still and watch, fool.”

 He pressed a hand to his mouth and held back several gasps and moans as Hanzo took his erection in hand again. Hanzo licked his lips and held eye contact as he sank down. McCree’s hands...shaked. The tightness, the tingles. It was an explicable feeling; an amazing feeling entirely on its own level. He reached for Hanzo’s thighs and held onto them as a wave of dizziness struck him.

 “It feels...Oh lord, it feels amazing. H-Hanzo, you’re so tight.” McCree nibbled against his bottom lip as he rolled his head back. “Are you lonely as you are tight? I can see why you want it so bad then,” he groaned, half joking and flashed a smile up at the demon.

 The demon’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t glare or scowl. He simply smirked and placed a hand on his breast and palmed against his nipple. “I can bend my form to my whims. This is to satisfy your perverted needs. You humans like to fuck whatever tight thing you can, don’t you?” Hanzo arched up and dragged his claws down along Jesse’s sides and murmured something in Japanese, momentarily catching the man off guard.

 “What’s so funny?” McCree asked between moans. He didn’t miss the way Hanzo laughed to himself.

Hanzo did not immediately reply, but he gazed down at him with the same intense look: eyes bright and glowing mystically and not breaking eye contact. Hanzo tilted forward and whispered a low-key, “Giddy up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That was a Hang the Fool reference.


End file.
